Anything For You
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Please read and rate cuz this is my first final fantasy fanfic.


# Anything for you 

By: Cecilia Javier

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.So please don't sue me.Please don't mind my spelling either.

**Ding Dong!It was Tifa ringing Cloud's doorbell.After the incident with Sephiroth Tifa and Cloud got together and well, Cloud broke up with her.They lived at Nibelheim.Well, Tifa just went to his house to remind him of something."Tifa what's your problem!?" Cloud asked her grumpily.He had a reason to be grumpy because it was 5:30."I thought you were going to take me to the Nibelheim fair together?!"She yelled while coming in Cloud's house."Well we broke up and besides I already made plans for today.Well probably for the next 5 months," He told her."Look Cloud I miss Aeris too but theres no way we can change that she is gone!""Look Tifa I was talking to Nanaki the other day and he sad he found away to bring her back so I'm going to find her.You can come if you like," "All right I'll come but meet me at the center of town" Tifa then went out the door and went to her house to pack up.**

**Cloud looked at a picture of the group when Aries was still alive.Please let there be hope for her, he thought to himself in his head.He got his bag and his sword and walked out his door.He then spotted Tifa with Barret at the center of town both holding bags.Barret was just at Corel Town helping out to make it a better place.Marlene was at Midgar with Elmyra.Tifa called him over. Of course that's why he was there.So Barret got there as fast as he could with a golden chocobo that he got at Corel town."Hey Barret are you coming with us?" Cloud asked him."Why do you think I'm here?Of course I'm coming Cloud,""Well let's get going guys" Tifa yelled and with that they were out of town.**

** **

** **

** **

"Shera where's my d*** tea woman!?" Cid cursed."It's almost finish but someone named Vince is here for you," "Well tell him to get over here."Cid was back at home in Rocket Town.He was busy fixing the engine on the Highwind.Vincent came to Rocket Town after Lucrecia objected him."Hey Vincent long tome no see" "Yeah Cid well I just wanted to stay for a while before I find a new place to stay,""No just live here with me and Shera," "Thank you Cid for your gratitude,""First lets have some of Shera's tea,""OK"Vincent said in agreement and so they went in Cid's house.They went to the table and drank some tea.After that Cid told him to come with him.So they went to a room Cid and Shera never used and Cid told him to stay there.So of course Vincent unpacked and put his clothes in his drawers.Then he put all his other stuff in the closet.Then he layed down on the bed.He thought about Lucrecia.Knock knock"Mr. Vincent, Cid has called you to eat dinner,""I'm coming and please call me Vincent" So he got up and went to the dining table to eat.

****

**********************************************************************************

**"Today on the Marry Leonard we find Yuffie Kisaragi with the largest materia collection in the world.So how do you feel Ms. Kasaragi?""I feel rich miss Leonard HAHAHAHAHA!" "That's what you will be when we give you this present from WBC which is…" Drum roll in the background getting louder and louder…"Bark bark bark!!!!"It was Yuffie's puppy Shiro.He was barking and whining for her to get up.The drum roll she heard when she was dreaming was for the Cherry Blossom festival that day.Well Yuffie went back to her hometown Wutai after the great battle against Sephiroth.She just stayed there and of course stole gil and materia.But today there were a lot of tourists which ment to her lots of gil and materia."Thanks Shiro" After a few moments with Shiro she got dressed and headed for the festival."Yuffie where are you""No time to talk dad"With that she was off to the festival.**

** **

** **

**"Buganhagen where's Marashi?"Nanaki asked as he played with his two sons Ryushi and Taichi."I don't know maybe one of you cubs know,""I know where she went father.She went to the great fire," Ryushi said delightfully as he bit Taichi's ear.While Nanaki was going home after the great battle for their lives, Nanaki met a Cetra just like him named Marashi.They both paired up to save their race.They then lived at Cosmo Canyon together."Marashi what's wrong?"Nanaki asked as he sat by her in the fire."Nanaki I'm dying"Nanaki was shocked.He didn't want her to get any sicker so of course he brought her in their home to rest."Is there a way to cure you, Marashi""Bugenhagen might know" she weakly said and fell into a deep sleep.So Nanaki went to Bugenhagen and asked if there was a way to core her."Yes there is.If a Cetra like Aeris kisses her she will be fine," Bugenhagen said with a tear in his eye."I'm sorry Nanaki, if only there was a way to bring Aeris back""There is Bugenhagen, I saw it when I was looking through a book I found at the Ancient's city" Nanaki said as he told of an ancient's book."When I went to pay for my respects for Aeris, I found a dusty book near the staircase, which led to Aeris grave.I blew off the dust to see the title of the book.I read it because someone wrote the English spelling of the Ancient's words.It read, Words of Wisdom.I brought it back here and read it within two hours so I called Cloud to tell steps to bring her back. " Nanaki said happily thinking of Aries petting him when they met."Cloud is coming here soon"Bugenhagen was surprised."Nanaki bring me the book, I'll help you bring her back to life" So Nanki told Taichi to bring the book there."Here grandfather," Taichi said while giving him the book."Nanaki please go to bed I'll see you in the morning," Bugenhagen said and with that Nanaki was off to bed.**

** **

** **

**"Hey guys lets stop here," Cloud said with a yawn."Lets set up camp" Barret said while taking out a box of matches and a sleeping bag."I got the fire wood," Tifa said while putting down a stack of wood.After setting a camp Tifa, Cloud, and Barret fell asleep in their sleeping bags.Cloud saw Aeris as he dreamt of them in a beautiful field of flowers."Cloud I can only stay with you for at least 10 minutes,""Aeris I missed you," Cloud said as he embraced her with tears of joy flowed out of his green mako eyes. "I missed you to Cloud," she said as she hugged him back."Cloud I'm very happy you're trying to bring me back but please be careful," she said as she laid her head on hi shoulder."I'm sorry I didn't get to save you.It's all my fault," He said as he turned his head."Cloud it's not your fault.Don't blame yourself Cloud.I chose to die to save the world," Aeris said looking in his green mako eyes."Cloud I only have a little time left go to Nanaki's place at Cosmo Canyon! Goodbye Cloud," "Aeris wait!"An earthquake was erupting as the ground cracked open where they were.Aeris fell into the crack, waving goodbye."Aeris wait!Please!"Cloud then woke up it was midnight so he fell back asleep.**

** **

**Morning**

** **

**Cloud yawned and stretched out, as he smelt the smell of eggs, pancakes and, bacon."G'morning Cloud" Tifa said while cooking breakfast.Barret replied "Come have some this is delicious!""Yeah sure but, I need to talk to you guys,""What is it Cloud?" Tifa asked."Well it's about Aeris," Cloud said while taking his breakfast Tifa prepared for him."She said to head for Cosmo Canyon,""Cloud remember how you said Nanaki said to come to his place?""Oh yeah""OK so we're headed to Cosmo Canyon guys," Barret asked."Yeah that's right.We're headed to Cosmo Canyon" Cloud said while packing up."Let's go""I'm ready"So the three were off to Cosmo Canyon to see Nanaki.**

****

**Meanwhile, at Yuffie's home."Yes Shiro!I can buy that 5,000,000 gil doghouse you wanted."Bark bark!"Yuffie had been up all night counting her money and the materia she stolen from the tourists at the annual Cherry Blossom festival."Ok let's count all the money all over aga…ZZZZZZ"Yuffie had fallen asleep counting all that gil.**

** **

****

**"Rise and shine Vincent!" Cid yelled."OK I'm up,"Vincent was really tired.Last night he and Cid drank a whole lot of whisky.They slept at 3:00 and woke up at 5:00."We got a lot of work to do.But first let's drink tea!""Well, give me some time to change."After that Cid got out of the room and waited at him at the table.Vincent had to put on a normal pair of clothes he usually wore but instead of a red and black outfit he had one that was blue and black on.He got out of his room greeting Shera and Cid with a good morning."This is good tea right Vince,""Yeah thank you Shera""This is damn good tea woman!"Cid said delightfully as he drank some tea,""So what do we have planned today,""Well I've been thinking of repainting the Highwind,""Alright, then lets get going,"So Cid and Vincent went to paint the Highwind.**

** **

** **

**"Buganhagen, I'm going to the fire.""Go ahead Nanaki,"So Nanaki went to the fire in the middle of Cosmo Canyon.Nanaki sat there waiting for Cloud.He prayed that they got there safe.While he was waiting Ryushi and Taichi sat by their father."Hello father," Ryuchi said with a smile."Good morning father," Taichi said as he pounced on Ryushi."Good morning you two," Nanaki said as he played along with them.Cloud was surprised as he walked in to Cosmo Canyon."Hi Nanaki!" Cloud said as he walked to him."Oh they're so cute!What are their names?" Tifa asked as she picked Ryushi up."My God Nanaki, so who's the lucky girl?" Barret teased."Well hello again everyone.My wife is also a Cetra named Marashi and this is Taichi sitting by me and the one you're holding Tifa, is Ryushi I have bad news.Marashi is dying and she can only be saved by Aeris' kiss." "Well we have to save both of them!" Cloud yelled."Lets get going to Buganhagen.We need to know how to revive Aeris so she can revive my wife."So the four went upstairs to Buganhagen.He was just finished with the Ancient's word of Wisdom."There are five steps to revive her, Cloud.""Please let me see the book, Bugenhagen.""Sure, Cloud."So Buganhagen gave the book to Cloud.Cloud found the words to revive a Cetra.He read in his mind the words; first you must get to the grave of this Cetra.The second step… it will only appear after the first step is done."We're headed for the Sleeping Forest, don't worry about the Lunar Harp.I new I would need it in a tight spot." Cloud said with a smile on his face."Cloud, Nanaki, can we bring the babies?" Tifa asked while she played with Taichi and Ryushi."Fine" Both Cloud and Nanaki said at the same time."Well let's head for Rocket Town guys!" Barret yelled while all headed for Cosmo Canyon's exit.**

** **

** **

**"Vincent I think we did a great job!" Cid said as he brought out a box of cigars, whine glasses and a bottle of wine."I'll take a shot."So Vincent and Cloud sat in the Highwind drinking and smoking.They didn't know Cloud, Nanaki, Tifa, Barret, Ryushi, and Taichi were in Cid's house already."Hi Shera would you kindly tell us where Cid is?" Barret politely asked."Well he's at the Highwind; he repainted it with a guy named Vincent." "Thank you."So they walked over to the Highwind, which was painted all gold in the back.And in the front it was very beautiful.It showed Aeris peacefully praying with a basket of flowers by her.The background was gold and it said in large letters "Thank you, Aeris" Cloud ran inside to see the place beautifully redecorated with a new paintjob.And at the balcony of the Highwind there was Cid smoking and Vincent drinking."Hi Cloud!Hi Tifa! Hi Barret! Hi Nanak…-Vincent pushes his glass of whine away- I think I drank to much." Vincent says as he blacks out."Hi guys –puffs out a cloud of smoke- like the Highwind?""Yeah its great congratulations for a great job!" Cloud says as he helps Vincent up."So Nanaki who's those little babies by you?""Oh this is Taichi and this is Ryushi.""They're cool.So what brings you guys here?" Cid said."Well we're here for Vincent and your help." "So what do you need help on?" "We need you to help us get to the Sleeping Forest.""Alright I help you by bringing you with the Highwind.""Thank you Cid and Vincent." Tifa said as she played with Ryushi."Huh?" Vincent said as he woke up."But for now let's stay at my place." Cid said as they walked over to his place. **

"Bark bark bark!" Shiro basked happily as he went inside his new doghouse."You better be happy cuz' that doghouse cost me a pretty penny."Yuffie said as she counted her gil and materia.I wish Vincent were here he is totally cute, Yuffie thought to herself.No, I can't like him he he's weird; never mind she thought to herself."Shiro should I call Cid?" "Bark bark bark!" Shiro barked in agreement and so she called Cid.-Beep beep beep beep beep rriiiiiiiiiiiinnngg rrrrriiiiiiiinnng- That's what she heard as she dialed the number on the phone.(Back at Cid's place) "Damn it who the hell could be calling at this hour of night!? Vincent can you pick the phone up for me?" "Yeah sure"-Vincent picks up the phone- "Hello?" –back at Yuffie's house- "Hi is Cid there?""Hi Yuffie it's me Vincent.""Hi Vincent I think your so f f fine funky! Why are you at Cid's house?" "I'm staying here for the rest of my life probably.So why are you calling at this time of night?""Well I just wanted to know what you guys have been up to""We're going to the Sleeping Forest in the Highwind in the morning.""So who are you going with Vince?""I'm going with Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Ryushi, and Taichi."Who's Taichi and Ryushi?" "They're Nanaki's cubs.""Cool.I have a puppy named Shiro here.""That's cool.""I'm coming there so there's no way stopping me." –Click bebebeepbeeepbeeeeeep- "Oh Shiro Vincent is so dreamy I mean he's a damn stupid fool." Shiro replied with barks and followed Yuffie upstairs to her room."I'm leaving tonight you can come to Shiro.""Bark bark!" So Yuffie packed up and slipped out the window into the night.She had Shiro in her bag. 

Morning

"What the hell I can't open the d*** door Vincent!"Cid said as he tried opening the door!Vincent will you help me bust this cheap a** door!?" "OK."Vincent said as he got ready to bust it down with Cid.(Outside the door)"Ouch!!Shiro let's get out of the way."So Yuffie moved out of the way and just when they did… (Back inside) " 3!!! Go!!" Cid yelled as they busted down the door.–They run down the door and are about to run into a concrete wall-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cid and Vincent yelled as they hit the wall.BOOOM!The sound was heard all over Rocket Town after the two collided into the large wall."Oh my gosh poor Vincent!" Yuffie said as she used a restore materia on him."Whoa that hurt." "Are you OK?" Yuffie said as she blushed."Um yeah but what about Cid?""Oh yeah!" Yuffie reached in her pocket and got out a restore materia again.–She cures Cid-"I could have sworn the door wouldn't budge." "That's because me and Shiro were sleeping by it." "Bark bark!" Shiro barked as Cid's face was turning red in anger."OK I'm sorry I slept on your porch." "&%@%#$^&*)^$##@*!!!!!" Cid said as he cursed nonstop."Hey at least I cured Vincent … and you."")&%##@%%&*(++%$%$!""OK let's leave him here Vincent." So the two went inside the house where they saw Cloud, Barret, Ryushi, Taichi, and Nanaki sitting down while Shera and Tifa cooked breakfast."What the he** are you doing here you little b****?!""Is that any way to treat a lady, p****?""Why you little!"Cloud, Nanaki, Ryushi, and Taichi hold Barret back-"Bark bark Bark!""Well I'm actually here to ask if I could come along because Vincent –looks at Vincent with an innocent face- said I could," Yuffie said, then she looks at Vincent. "Right Vincent?""Yeah Yuffie whatever."-Cid comes in-"^$ %#$^&^*(&*(&^^^$%%#$#!!!!!!!!""What happened dad?Cid is really mad.""Well…Yuffie since you were there you tell Ryushi.""Well I I was talking to Vincent yesterday.""I think someone's in love!HAHAHAHAHA!" Barret teased."Shut up!!! Well, _anyway when Vincent was talking to me he told me that you guys were going to the Sleeping Forest."-Everyone hits Vincent on the head-"So I decided you guys needed someone like me with you.""NO no no Cloud don't let her come with us!"Barret yelled as Tifa gave him his breakfast."Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her with us but, if she steals any gil or materia from us I'll let you shoot her on the leg.""Hey!" "OK!"So Yuffie was aloud to come so she sat at the table by Vincent and ate breakfast with all of them.She gave Shiro some of her food.And Cid cooled down enough to eat._

"OK are we all ready?" Cloud yelled as all of them were lined up in a line."Tifa?" "Here." "Barret?" "Here." "Cid?" "I'm right here d*** it!!" "OK…Nanaki?" "Here." "Vincent?" "(sigh) Here." "Ryushi?" "Here." "Taichi?" "Over here." "Shiro?" "Bark bark!" "And I guess that's all." "Hey you forgot about me!" "OH yeah! Yuffie?" "Here!"So they all went to the Highwind. So Cid started it's engine and took off to the Sleeping Forest.They made it there in no more than 5 minutes."Well we're here dad." Taichi said."OK so we have to use the Lunar Harp to get through."So Cloud and them went to through the Sleeping Forest with Cloud carrying it in his hand.They made it to the City of Ancients."I'm going there by myself. Nanaki give me the book.""Here Cloud."-Hands Cloud the book--Cloud runs toward the house leading to the alter-"Cloud!"It was Cait Sith!He was there to pray for Aeris.The fish blocking the way was gone.So while they walked they talked to each other about one another.After the others went home after the great battle to save the world, Reeve took a break from controlling Cait Sith and went to Midgar to help make it a better place.After that Reeve wanted to pray for Aeris since he had a little crush on her.So he used Cait Sith to get there for him."So what are you doing here?""I'm here to bring Aeris back on her feet!" Cloud said with a smile."Really!?So how're you planning to do that?""I'm going to use these steps in this book to bring her back.""Oh…so can I help, too?""Of course Cait Sith! You can help!"-They were at the alter--Cloud kneels near the spot he witnessed the death Aeris-"Aeris." Cloud said with a tear coming out of his eye as he opened the Ancient's book, Words of Wisdom.When he got to the page another step appeared before his eyes.It read, get the Cetra out of their burial area and…-so Cloud dove into the lake, picked Aeris up, and swam out of the water.Cait Sith helped Cloud get her out of the water.Cloud ran over to the book once again.More words came from the page, as he looked it over again.It said, find the Guardian force, Carbuncle to wake her with the magical powder on its tail."We have to find something called a Guardian force named Carbuncle.Cait Sith tell Yuffie, Vincent, and Cid to go look for it.""Alright."So Cait Sith went up the stairs leading to the house and headed to the house the others were at.

Meanwhile, at the house.–Everyone's playing blackjack-"What the hell that little puppy's always winning!" Barret said as he gave his cards to Yuffie who also was the dealer. "Yes Shiro!! Keep winning and you can buy all the dog food you want!" "Bark bark!!""Daddy I won five times!" "Yeah sure Ryushi. Daddy I won seven times!" "Yeah right Taichi!" "Wanna bet Ryushi!?" "Oh yeah!?" "Yeah!?" "Oh Yeah?!" –Ryushi and Taichi stop playing and start play fighting- "D*** it D*** it D*** it I've lost all my gil! How 'bout you Vince?" "Well, I lost all my money too." Vincent answered Cid.–Cait Sith walks in-"Guys!Cloud found out a way to bring Aeris back!"Everyone answers "We know Cait Sith we know!Bark bark!""Okay since you know that.He wants Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent to go look for a guardian force named Carbuncle.""Okay!" Yuffie says, as she gets ready to leave.While Vincent and Cid are already at the Highwind."Wait up for me and and Shiro!"So Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, and Shiro were off to Cosmo Canyon.–In the Highwind- "I don't feel so good… *barf*""D*** Yuffie we just cleaned in here too!"Cid yelled as he drove the Highwind."Yuffie try not to feel sick try to feel like your OK. K?"Vincent said as he patted her back.(I don't feel so sick anymore because of you, Vincent.) Yuffie thought as she looked at him dreamily.Then she got over airsickness!"We're here!" Cid yelled and all of them got down and went straight to Bugehagen."Bugenhagen, do you know where to get the Guardian Force, Carbuncle?""Well, I remember seeing it as a child and I used to collect Guardian Forces.Let me check if I still have Carbuncle." So Bugenhagen went to an old chest and got out a golden box with "GF" angraved on it.He blew the dust off and opened the old box.There were only two balls that read Ifrit and Death Train.The spot with Carbuncle was gone."Oh I remember what happened when I was still a teenager I always fought with Carbuncle and one day a little boy wanted to explore the world to find the Guardian Forces.So I gave him my Carbuncle and he went off exploring the world." "But do you know where he lives?" Vincent asked."Well he died a couple of years later and he has the Carbuncle in his tombstone.His grave is near the Chocobo Billy's farm because he loved Chocobos.""Thank you! We'll go there and get the Carbuncle!" "No you mustn't.Many people have died trying to get it because of Cerberus, his loyal three headed giant dog.""Then we'll have to beat the d*** dog!" Cid said as he went to the Highwind."Thanks for your help Bugenhagen!" "Bark bark!"Yuffie said as she ran to the Highwind with Shiro and Vincent behind her.–In the Highwind- 'Vincent check in that box if I still have my master Ultima materia and master Life materia in there" He checked the box and there they were."So what do you want to do with them?""I'm going to equip them stupid…duh!" "Don't call Vincent stupid!" "Jesus Christ Yuffie I was being sarcastic." "Bark bark!"They all argued until Yuffie said, "It's okay Vincent I'll let you equip my MASTER materia." "Probably stole all of them!" "Shut up Cid! Here Vincent you can equip some of these." –gives him a bag of mastered materia- "I equipped some so you don't have to worry about me Vincent. Come on Shiro let's go to sleep." So Vincent stayed at the steering room while Shiro and Yuffie fell asleep in a small sleeping bag at the resting room.

Next Day

"*yawn* *stretch* Good morning Shiro." "Bark bark!"Yuffie and Shiro woke up to find out that they had landed.When they woke up Vincent and Cid were sleeping in separate sleeping bags."WAKE UP!!!!" Yuffie said cuz she was bored and wanted to eat."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!What is it?! What is it?!" Cid and Vincent yelled as they jumped out of their sleep."Damn it Yuffie what the hell is your problem? People are still sleeping!" "Yeah what Cid said!" "Well I'm hungry and bored." –Cid and Vincent fall over anime style- "Oh your goddamn hungry and we were sleeping!" -Yuffie ignores Cid and sighs as she walks out of the room-"Well we might as well wake up and follow her." Vincent said as he shrugged and followed after her."What is this stuff?! Pork and beans, Pork and beans and Pork and bean?! Is this all you people eat!?"Yuffie said as she looked in a box that only had Pork and beans."Relax Yuffie, Cid loves Pork and beans so I thought I might as well pack up some other food." –Yuffie was just looking at how cute his pajamas were. Then she snaps out of it- "Um yeah! Ha ha ha!" "Here I brought a pack of tea, this thing that's holding a lot of hot water, three mugs, a portable stove, sausages, eggs, a toaster, and a loaf of bread." "Dang Vincent you brought your own portable breakfast and kitchen! Can I have some?" "Well yeah, of course you can." "Bark bark!" "And of course Shiro." –Then all of a sudden Cid comes in with a big bowl of pork and beans- "Who wants some pork and beans?I know you guys want some!" "Well actually Vincent and I are making breakfast.Want some?" "WHAT? You don't want Pork and beans?!""Well actually no." "Fine I'll have some of your breakfast but, do you have tea?" "Yes we have tea." "Great Vincent! We'll have some pork and beans, too." –so they ate breakfast and after that- "Hey why aren't we flying anymore?" "Bark bark?" "Cuz we're by Chocobo Billy's farm." "Oh Ok Cid, then lets get ready to fight Cerberus!" –so they all got off the Highwind and equipped themselves with elixirs, potions, and materia-"OK so all we have to do is find the tombstone." Vincent said as he looked around the big, beautiful plains complete with sunny weather."I found it!" Cid yelled as he took a good look at it."Well there it is by his name. His name is Ixis Geane Moore. He died when he was about 20.He also raised the GF to it's master level." Vincent said allowed.–while Yuffie already had a chisel andhammer in her hand- "There it is, Carbuncle. It's as bright as a ruby."Yuffie said as she began hitting it off where it seems as if someone had already tried hitting it.Then all of a sudden a great shadow was over Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, and Shjro.It was Cerberus the three headed, giant dog.They were in battle with the hideous creature.First Cid went and he used Regen, which made them regenerate when they have been hit.Then Cerberus attacked with a scratch at Shiro.Shiro went and he had some magic, which made him transform into a giant dog with sharp teeth and small glowing eyes.Vincent used Knights of the Round Table and it sliced Cerberus twelve times.Yuffie took her turn and used a meteor attack with quadra magic equipped so about 6 meteors hit Cerberus 4 times.Then it was Cid's turn again so he used thundra.Which hit Cerberus with lightning.It was Cerberus turn so he used Ultima, which hit everyone and made their HP low.Shiro used clobber, which hit Cerberus hard enough to knock him down.Then it was Vincent's turn again so he used recover on everyone, that made their HP full again.Yuffie used another comet, which hit Cerberus 4 times.Then Cerberus ran away.They won the battle and got 10,000 experience points and got 40,000 gil!"That thing was easy to beat!And Shiro I didn't know you had magic like that! Well let's get Carbuncle and let's get going.So Yuffie began pounding away at Carbuncle carefully so it wouldn't get a scratch on it.Then she came back on the Highwind and they were off to the Ancient City!-In the Highwind-"Look how much experience we got!" Vincent said as he felt much stronger."Look at all the money we got!" Yuffie said as she looked at the bag of gil."Yeah and we haveto split it! S-P-L-I-T, SPLIT do you hear that Yuffie the money is ours, too!""Well yeah I knew that.But I'm hungry. Vincent you got anymore eggs or sausages?""Yeah but lets go eat it somewhere else with Shiro.""Did I hear someone say hungry?I'll get the Pork and… hey where the hell is everyone?"-In the resting room- "Good thing we weren't there when Cid asked if we wanted Pork dnd beans.""Bark bark!""Yeah Yuffie he would be force feeding us with his Pork and beans!"( I've never seen Vincent smile ever.He looks so fine and… what am I thinking?!) –Yuffie snaps out of it.-"Yuffie?" "Yeah?" "Here I made sausages, scrambled eggs and toast." –Vincent hands her the plate- "Thanks." "And I made some sausages for Shiro.""Bark bark!"So they ate and went back to the steering room with Cid."Where have you two been?" "Grrrrrr!""Where have you THREE been?There happy Shiro?""Well we went to the resting room…""Oh you two are together now?""No!You didn't let me finish! We went to the resting room and we ate some eggs, sausages, and toast. Then we came here.""Whatever Vincent. Wait we're here!""Okay Yuffie where's Carbuncle?" "Oh yeah he's right here." Yuffie said as she held up a red orb."Okay then let's get going!"So the four went to the Ancient City.–In the house-"Ryushi you're so cute!!!"Tifa said as she chased him around the house."At least I brought along a portable TV." Barret said as he watched Scream 2 since it was the only good thing on.Nanaki was just praying and Cait Sith was sleeping.Cloud was still at the alter reading the book, Words of Wisdom.He read it so much he learned the Ancient words and the Ancient alphabet.He stayed right by Aeris side. –Back at the house- "We're back!" Yuffie said as she came in."Finally!" "Shut up Barret we had to fight a giant dog.""Yeah Barret we weren't just waisting time we were doing our job!" "Whatever Vincent." Barret mumbled."So Yuffie where is it?""Oh Carbuncle's right here." Yuffie took out the red orb and there it was, Carbuncle."So did you see if it'd come out?""What do you mean?""Well never mind.Let's let Cloud handle this."Tifa said so Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, and Vincent went.Red stayed behind because he needed to take care of Taichi and Ryushi.–At the alter- "Hey Cloud we got it!" Yuffie said as she ran with Carbuncle in her hands.Cloud takes it."Thanks Cid, Vincent, Shiro, and Yuffie. Now lets see.Yes I must summon it."So Cloud held it out in his hand and prayed and concentrated it to come out.Then a blinding light enveloped the giant room.Then there it was.Carbuncle was a cut bunny looking creature and with a diamond shaped ruby on its head.Its fur was a light blue color; his eyes were a majestic brown color.He was considered well, cute."Let's see what the book says," Cloud said.Cloud then picked up the Words of Wisdom book and read what it said.Let the beautiful creature use its Ruby Light on the Cetra. So Cloud held up the orb and concentrated.As soon as he did Carbuncle's jewel on his head lit up and shined over Aeris.The book read its last step, which said her one true love must kiss her and she will live.By the time Cloud was going to everyone was there watching.Cloud kneeled down beside her and kissed her on the lips.She started floating and a light filled the room.Cloud fell to his feet while the others covered their eyes.When the light was gone Aeris stood among them as healthy and as beautiful as she once was before.Cloud looked upon her with tears of joy flowing down his face.Aeris spoke to him and said, "I love you."Cloud got up and there eyes met.They got closer together and kissed long and passionately and they began to float in the air.Carbuncle, Ryushi, and Taichi covered their eyes.Cait Sit and Tifa new that the ones they loved were really ment to be.Barret shot Yuffie in the leg because he felt her getting his pouch of money."OUCH!!!" Yuffie yelled as she fell to the ground.Then Vincent helped Yuffie up and they met their eyes.Vincent then kissed Yuffie and she kissed back.Yuffie finally got what she wanted but unluckily her leg was injured.Cid just took out a cigar out and smoked it.When Cloud and Aeris pulled away from each other, Nanaki said, "Aeris may I ask one favor of you?""Of course Nanaki. What is it?" Aeris replied.'Well my wife needs your kiss to heal her because she will die very soon if you don't.""I will Nanaki.Come on everyone we have to go save her."So everyone went to the Highwind and flew over to Cosmo Canyon and went to Marashi who was very ill at the moment.Aeris saw the beautiful beast and bent down and kissed on her nose.Marashi's eyes flew open and Taichi and Ryushi jumped to there healed mother.Marashi told Aeris, "Thank you very much Aeris.I've heard a lot about you."Aeris smiled and went over to Cloud who was out at the balcony.He was just looking at the beautiful sunset with the wind blowing into his hair.He turned around to see that Aeris was standing there smiling.He went over to her and knelt and asked something he always wanted to ask, "Will you marry me?"He took out a ring with a diamond on it.She sighed with a tear in her eyes and said,'" Yes I will marry you, Cloud Strife."And with that they kissed again.

Next day

Cloud called Chocobo Billy to tell Choco, Cloud's golden chocobo to tell him to pick them upat Cosmo Canyon.Tifa borrowed a horse from one of the Cosmo Canyon people at the strike of dawn because she felt a bit heartbroken about Clud and Aeris getting together.Cait Sith never moved on bit in the morning because Reeves got tired of controlling it.Vincent and Yuffie were to be dropped off at Wutai where she and Vincent would live together.Cid got the Highwind ready.

"Cloud why'd you do all this just for… me?" "Because I love you.I'd do ANYTHING FOR YOU.""I love you too, Cloud."Aeris said.She held on tighter on his waist as she put her head on his back.She fell asleep there peacefully, while Cloud smiled and held on to the reigns of Choco.Since it was almost dawn, Cloud thought he would stop the Chocobo at a small camping space for them to sleep at.

Vincent and Yuffie stayed in the resting room of the Highwind while Cid just puffed on a cigarette as he steered the Highwind.Shiro stayed with Cid to keep Cid company and plus, Shiro was kicked out of the resting room while he tried to stay in it.So everyone was happy when they reached Wutai.Vincent, Yuffie, and Shiro said goodbye and thank you and Cid went back home to Rocket Town.

Nanaki, Taichi, Ryushi, and Marashi were happy at Cosmo Canyon.They didn't do much, but be a family.Nanaki took over Bugenhagen's place as elder when he died.Carbuncle got to stay with them.And I guess they lived happily ever after.

Cloud woke up to see Aeris gone from his side where she had fallen asleep at camp.Aeris was at the end of the hill, which led to a steep cliff.The wind was blowing in her hair and the sun had come out."Aeris let's go!" Cloud said while he waited patiently on Choco and he ran to her with Choco.She got on the chocobo while Cloud steered to Nibelheim where they would start there new and happy lives they had been waiting for!

THE END

****__

** **

********

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

****


End file.
